Teletranportandome a Wakfu
by master.chief.spartan201
Summary: Un Viaje escolar se convierte en una gran aventura en el mundo de los 12, soy Fraler el Yupuka Guerrero. Una Extraña pareja ¿no creen? Jeje pero para eso se hicieron los Fanfics, para que cosas que no podian pasar pasen n.n Y AHORA PUEDEN PARTICIPAR, Claro, vean el episodio 5 y descubran como, se elegiran 5 personajes ocacionales y los demas de un episodio, lugares Disponibles: 1
1. Fraler El Guerrero

Teletransportandome a Wakfu

Wakfu Fanfic

La historia de este Fanfic es solo eso una historia.

No soy, ni dueño, ni creador de Wakfu.

Capitulo 1.- Fraler el Guerrero

Hola soy Cesar, esta historia que les contare es sobre lo que paso antes de llegar aquí, hasta este momento.

Todo comenzó hace 2 días, en un laboratorio de Investigación Avanzada, patrocinado Por el ITCJ(En la vida real no creo que pase), íbamos en grupo y como siempre unos compañeros se burlaban de mi porque soy feo, solo quería cambiar mi vida ser un héroe o alguien útil, en fin, habíamos ido a ver los avances tecnológicos que estarán disponibles en unos años, el recorrido fue muy bueno, hasta que llegamos a un 'Portal' que nos llevaría a otra dimensión, nadie quería entrar excepto por mí, yo quería entrar y ver como son esas otras dimensiones, pero como siempre alguien se burlo de mi.

-Cesar, deberías ir, a lo mejor en otra dimensión se te quita lo feo-Ángel O.

Todos mis compañeros se burlaron, no le preste mucha atención, el solo imaginar cómo será esas otras dimensiones será interesante.

Y como todo nuevo avance hubo un error, la maquina sacudía todo el sector de investigación, la maquina nos absorbió a todos

Desperté, y aparecí en un bosque, y vi algo moverse en un arbusto, y de ahí salió un Jalato del videojuego de Dofus, que estaba pasando, mire alrededor y todas las criaturas que había eran del videojuego Dofus, y enfrente vi un lago.

Mire al suelo y vi como una Larva Naranja, se arrestaba en el suelo y cuando llego a mí, vi que tenía unas botas Amarillas, fui al lago de enfrente, al ver mi reflejo, vi que era un Yupuka, mi ropa era negra, el símbolo y las mangas cortas de color amarillo, mi pelo era el de un Yupuka cualquiera, pero Café, al ver mi brazo derecho vi una pulsera con 2 mini-sables en fila india y con el filo principal mirando enfrente.

Caminando un rato vi un pueblo, al llegar vi que era Astrub pero, muy cambiado y me llego un pensamiento a la cabeza y pensé, [Si yo soy mi personaje de Dofus, a lo mejor al momento de crearlo mi cuerpo y su cuerpo se conectó y como ellos no tienen cuenta, estarán en Incarnam] claro era una estupidez, pero, tenía razón, fui a la estatua de clase y me tele transporte a Incarnam, rápidamente fui a la salida del templo y los encontré.

-Que pasa-Rodrigo

-Nada, estamos, en Incarnam-Fraler

-¿Tu Quien eres?-Dulce

-Fraler, del Gremio Feel the Power, y nombre humano Cesar-Fraler

-Cesar, ¿dónde estamos?-Jorge

-Ya les dije que estamos en Incarnam, en el templo donde todos iniciamos, aunque no sé porque desperté en el mundo de los 12-Fraler

-¿Ahora qué aremos?-Cristian

-Vallan con el Maestro Yakasi, les asignara una misión-Fraler

-¿Para qué?-Ángel O.

-Son débiles, avancen, yo mientras iré a buscar como volver, explorare y encontrare a alguien que nos ayude, buena suerte, ah, y el libro que les regale, léanlo-Fraler

Rápidamente volví a Astrub, y seguí mi camino, han pasado 2 días, y me eh enfrentado con unas criaturas, y he descubierto como usar mis hechizos, y vi como cambiaron ciertas cosas del videojuego Dofus, recordé Wakfu, que habían pasado 527 años después de Dofus, en eso llegue a un pueblo desconocido.

-Rayos donde estoy, es Wakfu, pero, no le he jugado todavía-Fraler

-Ayuda!-Persona 1

-¿Qué es eso?-Fraler, salí corriendo rápidamente, y cuando llegue oí que un grupo de aventureros va a los bosques, muy decido, fui a ver si podía ayudar, en cuanto entre al bosque, oí un grito de mujer, fui lo más rápido, en cuanto los y las encontré vi que estaban rodeados por abraknas, y plantas, encontré un espacio en medio salte hacia ahí, y grite.

-¡Espada Divina!-Fraler, un rayo de energía recorrió la zona donde estaba derrotando a las plantas, después gire la cabeza hacia ellos, y dije.

-Hola, soy Fraler-Fraler

-Hey ya tenía la situación bajo control!-Pin-pan

-Se notaba-Fraler

-Hola, soy Evangelyne, pero, dime Eva-Eva

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy la Princesa Amalia Sheran Sharm-Amalia

-Yo Yugo y mi mascota es Az-Yugo

-Yo Ruel- Ruel

-ha, yo soy Sir Tristepan Percedal, pero, puedes llamarme Pin-Pan- Pin-Pan

-¿Que hacen aquí?-Fraler

-Mi pueblo está en problemas y estoy solucionándolo y ¿tu?-Yugo

-Vine a ayudarlos-Fraler

-En serio, muchas Gracias-Yugo

-Disculpa pero, ya estoy aquí así que puedes irte-Pin-Pan

-Claro que si, y el que te agarraran y Golpearan, era parte de tu gran estrategia de combate-Fraler

-Como te…-Pin-Pan

-Tranquilo, la ayuda nunca está de más-Yugo

-Ahora, ¿que han descubierto?-Fraler

-Nada, no tenemos idea de porque las plantas están atacando-Ruel

-¿No les han dicho nada? ¿Ni una señal?-Fraler

-¡Que nada es nada!-Eva

-Era necesario usar esas palabras, tan groseras, cuando pudiste habérmelo dicho amablemente-Fraler

Pronto el Abrakna rey despertó y levanto a Amelia confundiéndola con su hija, pero, al no ser ella su hija, enfureció y arremetió con los aventureros, tras un largo esfuerzo, lograron terminar la invasión al pueblo.

Volvieron a la aldea, y un Xelor ataco al padre adoptivo de Yugo, envejeciéndolo.

2 hora después

-Ese debió ser un golpe fuerte para ti Yugo, ¿estas bien?-Fraler

-Si, pero, sin importar nada, el me crio, siempre será mi padre-Yugo

-Ahora, ¿Dónde comenzamos?-Fraler

-Usaremos el portal Zaap-Ruel

-¿Que es un Zaap?-Pin-Pan

-De verdad serás un cabezota-Eva

-Un Portal, que lleva de un lugar a otro siempre y cuando hayamos encontrado otro Zaap, y para viajar se necesitan Kamas, mientras más lejos, mas Kamas necesitaremos-Fraler

-No eso no….. espera, ¿como lo sabes?-Eva

-Me tomaría tiempo para explicarte, además no me lo creerías si te lo dijera-Fraler

Ruel pago al Zaap para poder viajar y rápidamente se encaminaron a la aldea más cercana, por equipo

FIN


	2. El Cuervo Negro

Teletransportandome a Wakfu

Wakfu Fanfic

La historia de este Fanfic es solo eso una historia.

No soy, ni dueño, ni creador de Wakfu.

Capitulo 2: El Cuervo Negro

-¿Dónde estamos?-Fraler

-En el Mercado-Ruel

-Conseguiremos equipo nuevo, genial-Fraler

-No, venimos a buscar un mapa-Evangelyne

-¿en cuál de estos puestos estará el mapa?-Yugo

-preguntemos en este lugar-Ruel

Los aventureros caminaron hacia un puesto cercano, para preguntarles si vende un mapa.

-Eh disculpe buen hombre me preguntaba si ¿vende algún mapa?-Ruel

-déjeme revisar-Vendedor 1

-EL CUERVO NEGRO!-Persona Desconocida posiblemente otro vendedor

Aquel conocido como el cuervo negro, volaba sobre un gran pájaro negro grande, y usaba el set del Cuervo Negro, comenzó a disparar de sus muñecas muchos cuervos que al contacto explotan.

-¿el quién? Ahhh!-Fraler, se agacho para evitar el disparo del cuervo negro

-Es el cuervo negro, ha estado destruyendo a todas las tiendas de los alrededores-Vendedor 2

-tranquilos, le aplicare Presión-Pin-pan

Pin-pan comenzó a atacar al cuervo negro pero este ataco a Pin-pan antes de que llegara ahí.

-Ahh-Yugo, abrió un portal y trato de atacar al cuervo negro, pero también lo evadio

-Toma esto-Evangelyne, comenzó a disparar sus flechas en contra del Cuervo Negro

El cuervo negro las evadió rápidamente y arremetió contra Evangelyne.

-oh oh-Eva

-Tranquila yo te protejo-Fraler, se lanzo en el camino de los disparos del cuervo negro, saco la espada que llevaba en la muñeca de su pulsera y grito

-Espada Destructora-Fraler, blandió su espada de una forma cortante para enfrente y del cielo salieron 3 espadas rojas encajándose en el suelo y recibiendo los disparos del cuervo.

-Gracias-Evangelyne

-Listo, ahora a la acción-Fraler, se poso sobre el mango de una de sus espadas y salto hacia el cuervo negro

El cuervo negro evadió su ataque y se fue volando a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que.

-Rayos, ya lo tenía-Fraler

-La mentó que no hayamos podido detener al cuervo negro antes que destruyera su tienda-Yugo

-Descuida al menos lo intentaron-Vendedor 1

-Sabe de quién es el cuervo negro o porque ataca a las tiendas-Fraler

-Nada, solo que de un momento a otro comenzó a atacar y a destruir todo-Vendedor 1

-Ahora como conseguiremos el mapa-Fraler

-No me gusta ayudar a la competencia pero, hay una tienda, de una chica llamada Miranda que es muy lista y la puso bajo tierra para que el Cuervo Negro no le destruyera la tienda, quizás ella tenga un mapa, se encuentra por ese camino-Vendedor 1

-Muchas Gracias, por la información-Ruel

Los aventureros se pusieron en camino y siguiendo las indicaciones que les dio el vendedor llegaron a la tienda de Kabrok.

-AL parecer este tal Kabrok es conocido por aquí-Yugo

-Es aquí hemos llegado-Evangelyne

Yugo se aventó contra la puerta tratando de abrirla.

-¡¿HAY ALGUIEN?!-Yugo

-Han venido a gastar Kamas, sean bienvenidos señores-Miranda

-Es cierto, si ese cuervo negro quisiera destruir la tienda tendría que convertirse en un topo jajaja-Pin-Pan

-Eso no fue gracioso-Fraler

-¿Creen que tenga bolsos Sadida?-Amelia

-Con la gran cantidad de cosas que tienen es muy probable-Fraler

-No puede ser, el escudo del Capitán Amakna- Pin-Pan

Amelia se fue a ver las muñecas, Evangeline se encontraba viendo las flechas

-eh no es todo un poco caro-Ruel

-Tienen la enciclopedia de los trolls-Evangelyne

-Qué gran tienda es genial-Yugo

-Se nota que le pusieron empeño en acomodar todo y en conseguir todo este equipo-Fraler

-Esto no es nada, si quieres ver algo genial espera a las Tiendas de Monta-Ruel

-Oh, gracias que agradable recibir un cumplido, sus palabras me hieren aventurero en mi tienda encontraran cosas que no encontraran en ningún lugar-Miranda  
-Por supuesto perdonar mi atrevimiento-Ruel

-¡Kabrok!-Miranda

-Que vos-Fraler

-Y que lo digas-Yugo

-Bienvenidos a Kabrok las maravillas del mundo entero al alcance del aventurero, aquí todo está a la venta si podemos permitirnos ponerle un precio-Kabrok

-Y para evitar a los clientes sin dinero sometemos a los clientes a una pequeña prueba-Miranda, Aplaudió 2 veces

-¿Que es esa cosa?-Yugo

-Me quistaste la pregunta de la boca-Fraler

-Esta encantadora criatura es un Esnufle, huelen los Kamas como nadie, lo usamos para encontrar las monedas que caen bajo los muebles, y claro cuánto más dinero tengas más le gustas-Miranda

Esa cosa peluda, empezó oliendo a Pin-Pan, no le agrado, después fue con Yugo, rápidamente con Amelia, grito, después fue con Evangelyne y después con Fraler, le agrado un poco, después con Ruel, le agrado mucho

-Esta Maquina está rota-Ruel

-Claro, Claro, estamos a sus servicios-Miranda

-Bolsos, tiene Bolsos Sadida, el mio está pasado de moda-Amelia

-Granos, Granos para Tofu-Yugo

-Los Granos por ahí-Miranda

-Iré con él para que no se meta en problemas-Fraler

-De acuerdo-Evangelyne

-Sobre los bolsos, estas de suerte, acabamos de hacer un pedido de Pandala, ¡KABRO!-Miranda

Kabrok fue y volvió rápido con los bolsos

Evangelyne alejo a Amelia y fue con Miranda

-No hemos venido a buscar Bolsos, vinimos a busca un mapa del mundo-Evangelyne

-Muy inusual pedir un Mapa, Kabrok tenemos un mapa no, muy muy inusual-Miranda

-Oye Evangelyne, ven a este cuarto hay trofeos geniales-Fraler

-ah, de acuerdo-Evangelyne, fue hacia el cuarto de los trofeos de Kabrok.

Evangelyne llego al cuarto de trofeos

-Verdad que es muy grande, el que cazo todo esto sabía como combatir-Fraler

Kabrok encontró los Granos y los entrego.

-He encontrado lo que buscabas, los granos-Kabrok

-¿Usted cazo a todas estas criaturas? Son impresionantes y unas son raras-Yugo

-Sí, todos son mis trofeos-Kabrok

-Por lo que se ve parece ser un rival muy fuerte y hábil, para haber triunfado sobre esas criaturas-Fraler

-Muchas gracias, y si lo era cuando era muy joven, además era un gran coleccionista-Kabrok

-Eso era antes, ahora ya no más colecciones-Miranda

-Si como dice el viejo dicho Anutrof, Coleccionar está bien pero vender es…-Ruel

-mejor jajaja, aquí está el mapa del mundo, que es muy excepcional-Miranda

-No Miranda, ese mapa es muy valioso-Kabrok

-¡Querido esposo, todo tiene un precio!, además que no digan que los viajero no pueden conseguir los objetos, en la Tienda de Kabrok-Miranda

-pero su poder-Kabrok

-¡Su poder!-Evangelyne

-¿Que poder?-Fraler

-Vean y admírenlo-Miranda

Los aventureros se quedaron viendo el mapa vacio.

-Hermoso Mapa, tan bello como el sol, indícanos nuestro camino-Fraler

Voltearon a ver a Fraler y el Mapa respondió.

-Por ser muy adulador les mostrare el camino-Mapa

-¿Cómo supiste que funcionaria?-Evangelyne

-Instinto-Fraler

-Les daré el mapa gratis siempre y cuando derroten al cuervo negro-Miranda

-Dale con el Cuervo Negro, no nos ha hecho nada además aleja a la competencia-Kabrok

-Cierto pero el aleja a los aventureros y eso es malo para el negocio-Miranda

-Cuervo Negro, jaja que nombre tan ridículo-Fraler

-¿Porque ridículo?-Kabrok

-Los Cuervos son negros y él se puso el nombre como si solo hubiera un Cuervo Negro-Fraler

-Ahora que lo pienso, es cierto-Evangelyne

Se pusieron en marcha para detener al cuervo negro, con una trampa.

-Qué bonito quedo-Fraler

-Aunque fue rápido, si quedo bonito-Evangelyne

-Ahora a ocultarse-Fraler

Los aventureros excepto Ruel fueron a esconderse para atacar al Cuervo Negro de sorpresa, Evangelyne disparo fuegos artificiales para que el cuervo negro viniera y funciono.

-Tontos mortales, acaban de meterse con el…-Cuervo Negro

-Un momento, antes quiero hacerle una pregunta-Yugo

-Se en que pregunta piensas, hazla-Fraler

-Espera que pregunta-Amelia

-Puede saberse porque eligió Cuervo Negro es ridículo-Yugo

-como que ridículo-Cuervo Negro

-Sí, demasiado, todos los Cuervo son Negros-Fraler

-Eso es para recalcar mi lado maléfico-Cuervo Negro

-Con muchas palabras para recalcarlo y decide ponerse el color de un cuervo normal-Fraler

-bueno yo..-Cuervo Negro

-Pudo haber elegido un nombre mejor como Cuervo Maléfico o Cuervo Demoniaco-Yugo

-Cuervo Siniestro-Ruel

-Eh no está mal Cuervo Siniestro-Yugo

-También podía ser el Cuervo Sombrío-Amelia

-O el emplumado tenebroso-Pin-Pan

-Que tal algo como Crow From The Hell-Fraler

-Que significa eso-Yugo

-Cuervo del Infierno, pero, para que el nombre suene aterrador seria en ingles-Fraler

-Porque no en español-Evangelyne

-Hay cosas que pierden sentido si se mencionan en español y otras en Ingles, este nombre pierde el sentido si no se dice en ingles-Fraler

-Pero porque en otro idioma, siempre que signifique lo mismo no importa-Pin-Pan

-No, mira si..-Fraler

-Bueno ya basta, y tu vienes conmigo-Cuervo Negro, extendiendo su espada o Lanza o lo que sea que llevaba como arma y tomo a Ruel como rehén.

El Cuervo Negro se alejo, a Yugo se le ocurrió una idea, ir por esa cosa peluda para localizar a Ruel.

-Esa cosa sí que va rápido-Fraler

-Sí, muy apenas puedo verlo-Evangelyne

-Va hacia esa montaña o lo que sea-Yugo

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Ruel al lado de Kabrok

-Kabrok que haces aquí, donde está el Cuervo Negro-Pin-Pan

-Es algo complicado para un Yupuka-Ruel

-Hey, no hables generalizando-Fraler

-ok…..en donde estaba-Ruel

-nos ibas a contar lo que pasa y porque Kabrok es el Cuervo Negro-Fraler

-ah cierto, el Cuervo Negro, es Kabrok en realidad, era un aventurero pero se caso y su vida le aburre además odia a los demás mercaderes, así que los ataca y con los aventureros que encuentra-Ruel

La espada se blandió con poca fuerza en frente de Ruel y Yugo.

-Bueno como estamos todos ya podemos empezar, ¿Están Listos?-Kabrok

Se subió en su montura y se lanzo activando al ave gigante, se elevo muy alto y les propuso un desafío.

-Necesecitan este mapa, así que el trato es el siguiente, si me Vencen les doy el mapa y si pierden me darán su equipo y su aventura terminara aquí-Kabrok

-somos 6 contra 1, no tiene oportunidad-Fraler

-Muy bien comencemos-Kabrok

Desapareció en el aire, los aventureros esperando al ataque se posicionaron en círculo, el Cuervo Negro hizo el primer ataque, dio la vuelta, comenzó a disparar esos huevos de cuervo de donde eclosionaron a cuervos, Evangelyne, Fraler y Pin-Pan comenzaron a defenderse de los Cuervos, Ruel y Amelia se ocultaron en un agujero.

-Son Demasiados no podre con todos-Evangelyne

-Evangelyne, Pin-Pan, vallan al agujero con Ruel y Amelia, yo les protegeré la espalda-Fraler

-Seguro que podrás-Evangelyne

-Gracias, ahora ESPADAS DESTRUCTORAS!-Fraler, del cielo salieron las 3 espadas y las levanto con su magia para usarlas como, las levanto lo suficiente para que pudieran esconderse en el agujero.

-¿Que haremos?-Amelia

-Tengo una idea, Yugo necesitare tu ayuda, Evangelyne cúbrenos, Amelia, Pin-Pan y Ruel Ayuden a Evangelyne, protéjanla de los ataques-Fraler

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-Evangelyne

-En lo que nos cubren, llegaremos a la mitad de la zona, después nos atacara al estar al descubierto, lo distraeremos y después ustedes le lanzaran rocas para confundirlo, luego aventare a Yugo al Cuervo Negro mientras esta distraído y se subirá ahí para darle los golpes finales-Fraler

El plan se efectuó con excito derrotando al Cuervo Negro, Miranda llego y le pregunto sobre sus acciones, el respondió con honestidad y los aventureros ya con el mapa, se fueron a seguir el camino, pero, el mapa no quería reaccionar con Pin-Pan, yugo lo intento y logro convencerlo, pero por la mente de Fraler, solo podía pensar en una cosa.

-(Ojala en nuestro camino, encontremos un portal que nos lleve a mí y a mis compañeros de clase de vuelta a mi dimensión)-Fraler

-Estas bien-Evangelyne

-Sí, solo pensaba en unas cosas-Fraler

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-Evangelyne

-Te lo diré en cuando llegue el momento-Fraler

-ok, por cierto, fue una buena estrategia, muy bien planeada, para ser un Yupuka-Evangelyne

-No sé si tomarlo como cumplido o insulto, lo tomare como Cumplido, y tu eres hermosa para ser una Ocra-Fraler

-O/O-Evangelyne, sonrojada por el comentario de Fraler, solo podía sonreír.

Fin


	3. Miss Adefecio

Teletransportandome a Wakfu

Wakfu Fanfic

La historia de este Fanfic es solo eso una historia.

No soy, ni dueño, ni creador de Wakfu.

Capitulo 3.- Miss Adefesio

-Hay que bonito día ¿no?-Fraler

-Lo sería si mis pies no me mataran-Amelia

-Estamos perdidos-Yugo

-Me pregunto de quien será la culpa-Evangelyne

-Del Mapa y Ruel –Fraler

-Perdón es que el mapa es Susceptible y no iba enserio eso de que nomas servía como papel de baño-Ruel

Pin-Pan encontró un pañuelo y parecía oler bien

-Que bien huele, me pregunto de quien será ese perfume tan dulce-Pin-Pan

-Espera-Fraler, tomo el pañuelo y lo olio para determinar el perfume.

-hmm…bueno por el estilo del Olor, parece ser de una mujer y joven-Fraler

-¿Cómo sabes eso Fraler?-Yugo

-Mi madre ha comprado muchos perfumes para ella y mi hermana, además siempre que visitaba a un primo mis tías se empezaban a poner perfume para ir al casino-Fraler

-era de suponerse-Evangelyne

-ok, Pin pan, no hagas ninguna tontería-Fraler

-¡porque crees que hare una tontería!-Pin-Pan

-Yo también soy un Yupuka y por instinto mio seguramente lo haría, pero no lo hare-Fraler

Una voz a la lejanía comenzó a pedir ayuda

-Socorro ayuda, quien será el caballero que sacara a esta autentica princesa da la maldición-Pin-Pan

Salió corriendo hacia el castillo para rescatar a la princesa.

-Espera, puede ser una trampa-Fraler

-Su ultima chispa de inteligencia se apago-Ruel

-Neurona-Fraler

-¿Qué?-Evangelyne

-Lo que hace que el cerebro piense son Neuronas, pero entiendo la ironía-Fraler

-Una chica hermosa, bello cuerpo y pierden la cabeza, todos son iguales-Evangelyne

-Yugo, Ruel y Yo no hemos ido como burros sin mecate a ese castillo-Fraler

-¿Burro sin qué?-Evangelyne

-luego te lo explico-Fraler

-a este paso no llegaremos al Oma-Yugo

Amelia con sus poderes de Sadida quito las raíces y ramas que bloqueaban unos carteles, estaban escritos en idioma Osamoda, por lógica se entendía.

-Es el lenguaje Osamodas, no debiste saltarte las clases-Evangelyne

-¿Hay Clases de eso?-Fraler

-Si-Evangelyne

-Aprender Osamoda es innecesario ya que su lenguaje es por simple lógica-Fraler

-Así, ¿dime que significan eso símbolos?-Evangelyne

-Que no vallamos por ese camino ya que es peligroso y que podemos morir-Fraler

-bueno…si….seguramente recuerdas esas clases-Evangelyne

-Pero, yo no fui a tu escuela, yo fui a la Primaria Félix U. Gómez, Secundaria Federal No.1, Preparatoria CBTis 114 y estoy en universidad en el ITCJ-Fraler

-¿Qué escuelas son esas?-Ruel

-Yo jamás he oído de ellas-Amalia

-Seguro las inventaste-Evangelyne

-No, luego te explico también eso, por mientras debemos evitar que Tristepin sea el primer caso de muerte por estupidez extrema-Fraler

-Cierto, vamos por el-Yugo

Los héroes salieron corriendo para detener a Tristepin, cuando llegaron estaba a mitad de camino de la torre

-Hey, detente, no subas-Ruel, Amalia, Evangelyne, Yugo y Fraler

Tristepin sin oír bien lo que le decían, pensaba que lo aclamaban, siguió subiendo, y llego a un punto donde se impulso con sus pies, se soltó y dando giros llego a la ventana.

-Descuida princesa, sir Tristepin viene a tu rescate-Pin-Pan

-Hay por fin, un valiente héroe-¿?

Tristepin se dio cuenta de que la princesa estaba llena de pelos de cabello y se asusto

-AHHHHH-Pin-Pan, acto seguido Salto para escapar, pero la princesa lanzo su cabello para atraparlo, Tristepin se resistió pero fue capturado.

-Es un Yupuka-¿?

-No arece fuerte-¿?

-Sí que lo está-¿?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo será mucho mejor-¿?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-¿?¿?¿?¿?

Tristepin grito tan fuerte que se oyó afuera de la torre.

-Oyeron es Pin-Pan, seguramente se encontró con un monstruo horrible y feroz o algo mejor, no dejemos que se divierta el solo-Yugo

-Tienes razón es una torre y las torres esconden algo, seguramente encontremos oro-Ruel

-(Esos gritos no parecen de alegría, más bien parecen de Horror)-Fraler

-Cabeza de Yupuka así no aprenderá a subir a la primera trenza que encuentre-Evangelyne

-Hey no todos los Yupukas son idiotas-Fraler

-Cierto, pero aun no te descifro es como si fueras diferente-Evangelyne

-ok, me han dicho Feo pero, es bueno saber que soy diferente-Fraler

Mientras tanto Tristepin en el calabozo de la torre, con cadenas en las muñecas, despertó y vio a un sapo y grito, después llegaron más, comenzó a hacerles caras y los espanto, después llego una de las princesas y Tristepin al ver su cara grito.

-Qué horror, eres aun más fea que la otra, acaso te ha babeado sobre ti un ejército de Bworks o ¿qué?-Pin-Pan

-Yo soy la princesa Inca, ya conoces a la princesa Ilalitzer, ella es la princesa Arsel-

-Dieciséis años y

-Dirás Tres mil y medio pareces una momia-Pin-Pan

-Y ella es la princesa

-Hola guapo me gustas mucho-

-HAA, un Trol, es un Trol que pesadilla, son todas espantosas, espantarías seguramente espantarían a mil demonios-Pin-Pan

-Nos lo merecemos, ya que hace mucho tiempo cuando éramos hermosas nos burlábamos nos burlábamos de todos los príncipes que nos cortejaban, pero un día vino el mismo dios Osamoda a conquistarnos-

-Lo tratamos como un Bwork-

-se sintió un poco ofendido-

-Se sintió más que ofendido-

-Para castigarnos nos lanzo una maldición-

-¡Pero qué hecho yo no he hecho nada!-Pin-Pan

-De ser princesas hermosas con hordas de seguidores, a ser princesas sin príncipe azul que atrapan a quien se

La Princesa Inca le explico a Pin-Pan que la maldición que les lanzaron solo se romperá con el beso sincero de un valiente caballero.

La campana de la puerta comenzó a sonar, ellas se asomaron por la ventana.

-No queremos comprar a muletos por correspondencia-

-Venimos a rescatar a Pin-Pan-Yugo

-Así que libérenlo-Fraler

-Lo sentimos, pero no será posible, ahora es nuestro nos lo quedamos-

-A Si, eso lo veremos-Yugo, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para tratar de abrirla.

-Deberíamos dejar a Tristepin se está divirtiendo-Ruel

Pero la puerta se movió.

-La puerta se ha movido-Amalia

Salió una estrella de mar con cola de demonio que flotaba y se pego a la cara de Yugo, luego a la de Ruel, después sobre el Estomago de Fraler, muy pervertida mente sobre el pecho de Evangelyne, después para el trasero de Amalia pero lo alejo.

-Es parte de la maldición del dios Osamoda, también hechizo la puerta haci que no les dejara pasar-

-Solo deja entrar a las princesas feas como nosotras-

-En ese caso a mi no me dejara-Amalia

-Yo soy Feo, pero no soy una princesa, podre pasar-Fraler

-Claro que no eres feo-Evangelyne

-Bueno Gracias-Fraler

-Continúen con su cortejo después ahora debemos rescatar a Pin-Pan-Yugo, con una sonrisa burlona

Fraler y Evangelyne se sonrojaron por el comentario de Yugo

-No estamos, Cortejando-Fraler y Evangelyne

-Bueno ya, cálmense-Ruel

Se comenzó a mover la tierra y la puerta de la torre se preparaba para atacar.

-Todos, Cúbranse-Evangelyne, preparo una flecha explosiva e impacto en la puerta

-En toda la Cara-Evangelyne

Pero no sirvió de mucho, por alguna extraña razón se reconstruyo y continuando con su ataque.

-Esperen, ¿pueden poner a Pin-Pan en la ventana para hablarle?-Fraler, grito ates de que la puerta atacara, las princesas estuvieron de acuerdo y asomaron a Tristepin por la ventana.

-SACENME!-Pin-Pan

-Fue un gusto conocerte, nos vemos-Fraler, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, todos lo veían y Tristepin grito suplicando, Fraler Volteo y le dijo.

-Ok, te ayudaremos con una condición-Fraler

-La que sea-Pin-Pan

-Vas a disculparte por actuar como idiota-Fraler

-Ok, Lo siento-Pin-Pan

-No no no, repite después de mi-Fraler

-Ok-Pin-Pan

-Lamento haberme comportado como idiota-Fraler

-Ok, Lamento haberme comportado como idiota-Pin-Pan

-Ahora di, Ya no actuare sin antes pensarlo-Fraler

Todos se comenzaron a reír por lo que Fraler obligaba a decir a Tristepin.

-Ya no actuare sin antes pensarlo-Pin-Pan

-Ok, Tranquilo tengo un plan para sacarte pero tomara unos minutos para realizar-Fraler

-Ok, pero no TARDEN!-Pin-Pan

La casa volvió a atacar, Ruel espantado grito y salió corriendo y todos lo siguieron.

-No tengo un plan, ¿alguien alguno?-Fraler

-No tienes un plan-Yugo

-No, le dije eso para calmarlo-Fraler

-¿Genial ahora qué?-Ruel

-Mírenme, estoy hecha un asco voy a terminar pareciéndome a una de esas princesas Feas-Amalia

-Amalia, eres un Genio-Yugo y Fraler

-¿En serio?-Amalia

-Para entrar a la torre solo debemos hacernos pasar por princesas feas-Yugo

(Susurro)-Eso será difícil, eres muy hermosa para ser princesa fea-Fraler, le dijo a Evangelyne mientras Yugo, Ruel y Amalia hablaban del plan.

(Susurro)-Gracias O/O-Evangelyne, se sonrojo

-Ustedes princesas, ja no va a ser fácil-Amalia

Los aventureros comenzaron a cambiarse excepto Fraler ya que el tenia otra perspectiva del plan.

-Creen que me falta maquillaje-Ruel

-Estas muy….-Amalia

-Monstruoso, eso es-Yugo

-¿Y ustedes que son?-Ruel

-Espera-Yugo, fue por una manta café, y envolvió a Amalia y a el, Para hacer princesas Siamesas

-ok-Fraler

-¿Tú de qué te disfrazaras Fraler?-Ruel

-Bueno yo…-Fraler, boquiabierto al ver a Evangelyne con un Hermoso vestido (Según ella un vestido horrible) y peinado hermoso(Según ella despeinado).

-Vamos ríanse sé que luzco ridícula-Evangelyne

-Es oficial, Evangelyne no va poder entrar-Fraler

-¿Porque?-Evangelyne

-Porque te ves Genial-Yugo

-Ambos necesitan Gafas-Amalia

-Exacto como dijo yugo, Te ves hermosa, demasiado, tanto que saldrán y te secuestraran para buscar la manera de transferir tu belleza a ellas y todavía seguirás siendo más hermosa que ellas-Fraler

-O/O Gracias O/u/O-Evangelyne

-Fraler, Evangelyne Continuaran con su coqueteo después ahora vamos a rescatar a Pin-Pan-Yugo

-No estamos coqueteando-Fraler y Evangelyne

Se pusieron en marcha y a Evangelyne le costaba caminar con tacones.

-Esperen que me cuesta mucho caminar con….-Evangelyne, cayó por la complicación de no saber caminar con tacones, para su suerte Fraler estaba junto a ella y la agarro antes que cayera, continuaron con su camino y llegaron a la torre.

-Espera Fraler no está disfrazado-Ruel

-No, porque Yugo va a entrar, pondrá un portal aquí donde no lo vean, y él desde adentro pondrá el otro y entrare por el portal-Fraler

-Espera, ¿ese es el plan?-Ruel

-Sí, solo Yugo entraría, pero como veo que todos quieren acompañarlo, no los detendré suerte, ahora Yugo pon el Portal-Fraler

Ruel, Amalia, Yugo y Evangelyne llegaron a la puerta pasaron la prueba y se pusieron a subir las escaleras de la torre hasta llegar a donde estaban las princesas, Yugo se escabullo para activar el otro portal y por el cual Fraler paso.

-ok, vamos, puede que Pin-Pan este con esas locas-Fraler

-Vamos-Yugo

Se asomaron por la puerta y comenzaron a planear el siguiente golpe.

-Dile a Amalia, Evangelyne y Ruel que deben distraerlas y yo lo rescatare-Fraler

-Ok-Yugo, fue sin que lo descubrieran junto a Amalia y se puso el disfraz de nuevo.

-Sera pan comido-Fraler

Las princesas tenían otros planes, realizaron un concurso de belleza lo que cambio muchos los planes de distracción, una princesa comenzó a sospechar de las nuevas princesas y salió a buscar supuestos intrusos.

POV Fraler

-(Bien ahora, debo buscar a Pin-Pan, tengo que observar la zona y ver el mejor método, por dios, Evangelyne se ve muy hermosa, que estoy pensando, ahora no es el momento debo rescatar a mi amigo y luego evitar que atrapen a alguien mas)-Fraler

Fin POV Fraler

Fraler sin darse cuenta fue capturado por la , sin darse cuenta, Fraler no reacciono muy rápido y fue llevado con las princesas.

-Genial, me capturaron-Fraler

-Ese era tu plan que te capturaran-Pin-Pan

-No, pero tengo 2 planes-Fraler

-¿Cuáles?-Pin-Pan

-1.- Rezar y esperar un milagro-Fraler

-Genial y ¿cuál es el segundo?-Pin-Pan

-2.- Mordernos los brazos para poder liberarnos-Fraler

-QUE, NOO-Pin-Pan

-Hay otro pero, será muy difícil-Fraler

-Hazlo-Pin-Pan

-Ok, espéralo-Fraler

Comenzaron el segundo plan, que nadie sabía que se hiso, pero como Yugo tiene la actitud de Fraler, sabrá cual es el segundo plan, comenzó el concurso de belleza y Tristepin salió con sus comentarios y Fraler al Ser parte Humano-Yupuka, tiene sensibilidad a todos y sabe lo que es ser feo (Según sus amigos de la Universidad antes de cruzar a la otra dimensión)

Termino el concurso y el segundo plan se puso en acción, resulto por unos segundos pero se vieron acorralados, pero la Princesa Inca los ayudo a salir, al salir y ver la acción Tristepin aprendió que el Aspecto no tiene que ver con su personalidad, les mando un beso al aire y les llego el beso, todo comenzó a cambiar, tanto el paisaje como las princesas se volvió hermoso, Pin-Pan al verlas quería ir con ellas, Fraler y Yugo lo detenían, Evangelyne tomo un cristal y vio que realmente era hermosa.

Tiempo después las princesas no aprendieron la lección e hicieron de las suyas de nuevo.

Noche

-Oye Fraler, tus ideas son buenas-Yugo

-Gracias, aprendí del mejor-Fraler

-¿Quien?-Yugo

-Un amigo, nos enseño a hacer buenas estrategias observando el ambiente y las posibilidades, oye Pin-Pan veo que aprendiste una lección valiosa-Fraler

-Si-Pin-Pan

-Que el aspecto no importa y que Fraler tiene sensibilidad, además que no presenta la idiotez de un Yupuka normal-Evangelyne

-No y Gracias-Fraler

-¿Entonces?-Evangelyne

-Que Pin-Pan tiene un gran ligue para las locas-Fraler

Todos entendieron el chiste, y se comenzaron a reír.

POV Fraler

-Quisiera que mis amigos de la universidad fueran así de buenos conmigo y no me dijeran los mismos chistes que aburren que estoy feo, pero también no creo que quiera alejarme de Yugo, Amalia, Pin-Pan, Ruel y Az, me gustaría quedarme aquí, pero tengo familia que me necesita, esto es una gran decision-Fraler

Fin


	4. Viejos amigos, Nuevos Enemigos

Teletransportandome a Wakfu

Wakfu Fanfic

La historia de este Fanfic es solo eso una historia.

No soy, ni dueño, ni creador de Wakfu.

Capitulo 4.- Viejos Amigos, Nuevos Enemigos.

Inicio POV Cesar / Fraler

Habían pasado 4 días desde que vine al mundo de los 12, pasaron muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, ayude a unos aventureros a salvar un pueblo, con Yugo, Ruel, Amalia, Tristepin y Evangelyne, son grandes personas, o especies jeje, pero continuando, detuvimos al Cuervo Negro, y salvamos a Tristepin de unas princesas, aun hay ciertas dudas que he tenido, porque me parezco a mi Yupuka en el Videojuego Dofus, como es que mis amigos de la Universidad empezaron en Incarnam, será que cuando crearon eso, lo soñaron, ¿será verdad que lo que soñamos es real, pero, en otra dimensión?, pero eso no explica ciertas cosas.

Fin POV Cesar / Fraler

-Fraler, despierta-Yugo

\- (Tono: Recién despertando) mmmmmmmm…. ¿Qué pasa?-Fraler

-ya tenemos que irnos-Yugo

-ok-Fraler

-Valla el dormilón ha despertado-Evangelyne

-Es bueno verte-Fraler

-que alago, ahora levántate-Evangelyne

Fraler se levanto para acompañar a sus amigos.

-¿Estamos perdidos?-Tristepin

-Si-Fraler

-No estamos perdido-Ruel

-ok, a donde, capitán-Fraler

-sigamos ese camino-Ruel

-Luego de seguirlo nos perdemos más en el Bosque-Evangelyne

-No, el Mapa nos guía por aquí-Ruel

-mejor pidamos indicaciones-Evangelyne

-Ja, no necesitamos pedirlas preciosa, por instinto los hombres sabemos guiarnos-Pin-Pan

-Si no lo hacemos nos perderemos-Amalia

-Seguiremos el mapa-Ruel

-Pediremos indicaciones-Evangelyne

-MAPA!-Pin-Pan

-INDICACIONES!-Amalia

-Yo estaré de acuerdo con lo que decidan-Yugo

-Pidamos indicación-Fraler

-¡¿Qué?!-Pin-Pan

-Vamos, ¿que no eres hombre?-Ruel

-Sí, pero también sé que las mujeres siempre tienen razón así que pidamos indicaciones-Fraler

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-Pin-Pan

-Mi Madre, Mi Padre, Mi Hermana, Mis Primos, Primas, Tías y Tíos-Fraler

-bien, es unánime pidamos indicaciones-Evangelyne

-Así, ¿Donde?-Pin-Pan

-En el pueblo que está enfrente-Fraler

Tristepin y Ruel miraron impresionados al ver un pueblo que no marcaba el mapa, muy decididos los 6 se decidieron a entrar en el pueblo.

-Valla, Valla-¿?

-ehh-Fraler

-Mira quien está aquí, el viejo Traidor-¿?

-¿a quién le hablas?-Evangelyne

-no es contigo es con ese Yupuka-¿?

-¿Quién eres?-Fraler

-Así es como tratas a tus viejos amigos, soy Ángel-Ángel O.

-sí, ahora te recuerdo-Fraler

-Solo han pasado 4 días Feo-Ángel O.

-siempre insultando, débil-Fraler

-Me DIJISTE DEBIL, DESGRACIADO AHORA VERAS-Ángel O.

-Fraler, ¿quién es?-Yugo

-Un viejo compañero de escuela, que se la pasa insultando mi aspecto-Fraler

-Ángel, tranquilo, hace mucho que no lo vemos-Rodrigo

-Ya lo oíste débil-Fraler

-Ahora veras-Ángel O.

-Contrólate wey-Oscar A; comenzó a agarrar de sus brazos haciéndole una llave para evitar que Ángel, atacara a Fraler

-Es bueno verte-Rodrigo

-Si, Dime, ¿han descubierto algo?-Fraler

-No, y ¿tu?-Rodrigo

-No-Fraler

-Wey, vámonos, que este bato se está soltando-Oscar

-Ya oíste, nos tenemos que ir, también están con nosotros, 4 personas más-Rodrigo

-ok, nos vemos-Fraler

Los viejos compañeros de Fraler se fueron, y los héroes fueron a un hotel a descansar.

-¿Quiénes eran?-Amalia

-Unos compañeros de la escuela-Fraler

-Deberemos estar atentos, así que cuando viajemos cuidado-Evangelyne

-No se preocupen la máxima amenaza que representan es la de robarnos las cosas-Fraler

-Ojala tengas Razón-Evangelyne

-Bueno es tarde, a dormir-Amalia

Los 6 aventureros fueron a dormir, Fraler con unos pequeños conflictos salió del hotel para caminar un momento.

Inicio POV Fraler / Cesar

Extraño mi dimensión, no sé como volver, la única especie que conozco podría ayudar serian los Steamers pero no he visto a ninguno por estos rumbos, Evangelyne tiene razón en un punto, debemos estar al cuidado de ellos.

Fin POV Fraler / Cesar

Tras reflexionar volvió al hotel para sentarse en el sillón frente a la chimenea, muy perturbado se acostó y miro al techo.

-¿Que hare?-Fraler (Tono: deprimido)

Sin darse cuenta Evangelyne estaba ahí cerca de él, en su pijama parecido a un vestido blanco

-¿Con que?-Evangelyne

-Eva, ¿Qué haces despierta?-Fraler

Cesar se sentó y Evangelyne se acerco para sentarse a su lado.

-lo mismo te pregunto a ti-Evangelyne

-Solo reflexionaba-Fraler

-¿Sobre qué?-Evangelyne

-Cosas-Fraler

-¿Qué cosas?-Evangelyne

-Sobre, lo mucho que cambiaron mis amigos desde que fuimos a la escuela-Fraler

-Era de esperarse-Evangelyne

-Si, así que me preocupe un poco y baje para vigilar que no les hagan daño-Fraler

-Descuida, nunca se han metido con nosotros-Evangelyne

-Cierto-Fraler

-Entonces, Relájate un poco y volvamos a dormir-Evangelyne, puso su mano sobre la mano de Fraler.

-ok, tratare-Fraler (Tono: Más relajado, pero aun con depresión)

Con eso ambos miraron sus manos y con un movimiento de pena las separaron.

-Este…..ok…..subamos-Fraler

-Si-Evangelyne

Con esto ambos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a descansar.

Día Siguiente

Los 6 héroes se habían levantado, y retirado del hotel.

-Ya tenemos el camino correcto-Yugo

-Ok, Let's Go-Fraler

-¿Let's qué?-Yugo

-Significa: Adelante, en ingles-Fraler

-¿Qué es ingles, otro idioma?-Amalia

-Si-Fraler

-¿De dónde?-Ruel

Fraler fingió sacar algo del bolsillo, alzo la mano y fingió poner algo en el aire, finalizo con cruzar los brazos y Cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué son esos movimientos de manos?-Amalia

-Es un alfiler imaginario que puse en este tema de conversación y cuando lo quite hablare de él, hasta entonces no hablare-Fraler

-¿Porque?-Yugo

-Todos tenemos un pasado del cual no queremos hablar, ahora vámonos-Fraler

Con la dirección nueva, se pusieron en marcha, Fraler iba unos pasos más al frente que los demás.

-Fraler es algo, poco común-Yugo

-Lo sé es la primera vez que veo a un Yupuka hablar y actuar así-Ruel

-Hay un aura en el que no percibo bien-Amalia

-a que te refieres-Evangelyne

-Es como si hubiera 2 presencias en el Cuerpo de Fraler-Amalia

-ha, mientras viajamos lo conoceremos mas-Evangelyne

-ok-Amalia

-Ese tipo no parece ser Yupuka autentico-Pin-Pan

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Yugo

-es diferente-Pin-Pan

-Fácil, Yo pienso y tu no-Fraler

-¿Estabas escuchando?-Pin-Pan

-Mis oídos tras un largo entrenamiento se volvieron sensibles al más mínimo ruido cuando cierro los ojos, y oigo todo a 3 Km-Fraler

-¿A si y que hay de ese lado?-Pin-Pan, Señalando el lado derecho del camino.

Fraler reacciona rápido ante una flecha que venía agarrándola a milímetros de que la punta lo tocara.

-Una flecha-Fraler

Todos se pusieron en posición defensiva para reaccionar a cualquier ataque

-Ja eres rápido-Ángel O.

-Tú de nuevo-Pin-Pan

-Si-Ángel O.

-Ahora Veras-Pin-Pan, corrió para atacarlo con su espada.

-Pin-Pan Alto es un Sacrogrito-Fraler

Tristepin no oyó y continuo con el Ataque, el Sacrogrito evadió el ataque y le pego una patada en la entrepierna.

-auch, eso me dolió hasta a mi-Fraler

-Fue una patada muy dura-Ruel

-Se que no hay reglas para combates callejeros pero rayos-Yugo

Tristepin caído y con dolor en la entrepierna

-La pelea no es contigo-Ángel O.

-No peleo con debiluchos-Fraler

-Como te atreves-Ángel O.

-Ángel, detente-Rodrigo

-No lo hagas, o lastimaras-Oscar

Ángel se lanzo contra Fraler y decidió atacarlo.

-Prepárense-Ruel

Todos se prepararon para comenzar una batalla.

-No, el quiere un conflicto conmigo y lo tendrá-Fraler

Fraler se puso en pose defensiva levantando la mano Izquierda doblando el codo, cargando el puño derecho, en pose de caballo (Pose de Kung Fu)

-¿Qué haces?-Evangelyne

-Pose de batalla-Fraler

El Sacrogrito tiro el golpe, Fraler bajo su mano hacia la izquierda desviando el golpe y con el puño cerrado lo golpeo en el estomago.

-*Cof* *Cof* ¿Qué rayos fue eso?-Ángel O.

-una prueba que eres débil, y se te complicara la vida si no te haces mas fuerte-Fraler

-Pero se supone que es un Sacrogrito su fuerza aumenta con los golpes que recibe-Evangelyne

-Cierto pero no dejara de estar lastimado-Fraler

-HAAA-Ángel O. Tirando otro golpe, Fraler lo desvió y lo volvió a golpear pero en la entre pierna.

-No importa cuanta fuerza tengas, si no la sabes usar, es inútil-Fraler

-Bien controlado, ahora nos lo llevaremos y continuaremos nuestro viaje-Rodrigo

-Nos vemos-Oscar

Los 6 viajeros continuaron el viaje.

-Fraler, sí que sabes pelear bien-Yugo

-Si-Pin-Pan, con tono de enojo.

-Gracias-Fraler

-¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear asi?-Ruel

-Fui a una Academia de Artes Marciales y ahí entrene-Fraler

-¿Fuiste a la escuela?-Evangelyne

-Si-Fraler

-¿hasta que grado?-Evangelyne

-Ya te lo dije pero, ok, llegue a la universidad-Fraler

-¿Qué es universidad?-Amalia

Fraler hiso de nuevo el movimiento del alfiler.

-otro tema del que no quiere hablar, por el momento-Yugo

-asi es-Fraler

-Ok, ¿ahora qué camino?-Evangelyne

-Por ese-Amalia

Inicio POV Fraler / Cesar

Esta aventura dimensional será la más loca, de las otras 2 que tuve esta será la más loca, no seque me esperara el futuro, pues mi poder de predicción no se acostumbra a verlo en esta dimensión pero sé que mientras este con Yugo, Amalia, Evangelyne, Ruel y Tristepin todo saldrá bien.

Fin POV Fraler / Cesar

En el cuartel de Nox, Nox observaba la pantalla viendo a Yugo y a sus amigos.

-Señor el Selatrop está adquiriendo poder-Lacayo de Nox

-Sí, pero, hay algo sobre ese chico Fraler, que me parece extraño-Nox

-¿Señor?-Lacayo de Nox

-Escanéalo y revisa sus niveles de Wakfu-Nox

-Claro señor, enseguida-Lacayo de Nox

Nox se preocupo al ver niveles de Wakfu del Yupuka Fraler, pensó que podía ser alguien que frustre sus planes, pero también, si lo absorbía sus niveles de Wakfu aumentarían considerablemente.

El viaje de regreso a su propia dimensión será muy largo, será difícil, dentro de el confiaba que lo lograría como logro superar varias dimensiones y a varios enemigos.

Fin


	5. Los 6 Magnificos

Teletransportandome a Wakfu

Wakfu Fanfic

La historia de este Fanfic es solo eso una historia.

No soy, ni dueño, ni creador de Wakfu.

Aclaración de varios puntos de la historia del Personaje: Cesar / Fraler

Sabrán que soy yo

Aparezco aquí y en otros Fic porque siempre quise ser un héroe y esto es lo mas cercano

Cronología:

Mundo Pokemon (Lugar de Origen)

Mundo Titán (Antes de Viajar a Unova)

Mundo Inazuma Eleven (Después de irnos de Unova)

El Mundo de los 12 (Durante el descanso de 5 meses antes de ir a Kalos)

Si, cuando lleguemos a Jugar Jalabol, se mostraran todas las técnicas que aprendió mi personaje con los Super Once.

Si quieren saber más sobre los viajes y este personaje, lean mi biografía (No la biografia de "Cesar Soldado" ni la del "Cesar peleador de Zombis")

Capitulo 5.- Los 6 Magníficos

Inicio POV Cesar / Fraler

Hace días o semanas no se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, pero se esto no estoy nada cerca de encontrar la manera de volver, cada día mas extraño a mis Pokemones (Si quieren saber sobre esto lean la biografía de mi OC de Pokemon que es un viajero dimensional) pero, aun así es divertido estar aquí.

Fin POV Cesar / Fraler

Los 6 héroes caminaban por el bosque del mundo de los 12.

-Los Yupukas y sus combates, no lleva a nada combatir por Honor-Ruel

-Es una buena forma de ver las cosas-Yugo

-Déjalo yugo, Honor, Valor y Generosidad son los valores de los guerreros, no esperes que un Anutrof comprenda lo que es enfrentarse al enemigo Cara a Cara-Pin-Pan

-Te Falta Humildad, además retos así son solo para salvajes sin cerebro-Fraler

-JAJA Fraler te la acaba de hacer-Ruel

-Un día nos enfrentaremos Fraler y veras como te pondré en lios-Pin-Pan

-No, yo soy pacifista y no peleo-Fraler

-¡PERO SI PELEAS MUY BIEN!-Evangelyne(Sorprendida)

-Pues no se que responder a eso-Fraler

-Era obvio los Yupukas no piensan mucho-Amalia

-No, no sé que responder eso por las opciones que tengo o digo, solo peleo si hay alguien en riesgo o no quiero hacerle daño a Tristepin por mis ataques-Fraler

Tristepin ofendido reto a Fraler a un combate algo que el rechazo y continuo caminando, Evangelyne admira a Fraler por ser maduro y pensar algo que pocos Yupukas hacen.

-Fraler, si no combates perderás tu honor-Pin-Pan

-Pierdo mi honor si me enfrento a alguien más débil que yo-Fraler

-Ya chicos no peleen-Yugo

-El empezó-Pin-Pan

-Ahí vamos de nuevo-Fraler

-¿Que esperabas? Después de todo es un salvaje-Evangelyne

Siguiendo el camino Amalia vio un pueblo pequeño y bonito

-Hey miren soy yo o eso de allá es una aldea, si es así por fin podremos comprar cosas-Amalia

-Genial es una aldea muy bonito-Yugo

-Tienes razón se nota que es muy tranquilo-Fraler

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? El caos de ogres muy pronto también destruirá este valle, como sobrevivirán cuando no tengan nada que cultivar-Evangelyne

-No si lo detenemos antes-Fraler (Sonriendo a Evangelyne)

-No tendrán otra opción más que robar y las autoridades los buscaran, lo que significa que me ganare una buena cantidad de Kamas-Ruel

-Típico de Ruel, ganar dinero a costa de los demás-Pin-Pan

-Es un Anutrof que esperabas-Fraler

-Vamos que no quiero quedarme aquí-Amalia

-Jóvenes, me echan en cara que trato de ganarme la vida-Ruel

-No te lo restregaríamos en cara si no fuera a costa de los demás-Fraler

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, notaron que estaba rodeada por rocas y la entrada era una piedra grande, con un agujero.

-Que original-Fraler

-¿Qué no hay nadie aquí?-Amalia

Tristepin se puso en guardia y alerta.

-¿Habrá un monstruo?, ya lo huelo-Pin-Pan

Una manzana rodo cerca Tristepin, ahí les dicen Ñamzana.

-Una Ñamzana-Pin-Pan

-Seguro es una Ñamzana infernal, un monstruo endemoniado transformado, ¿No decías que los Yupukas no temían a nada?-Yugo, Fastidiando a Pin-Pan.

-No confundas, Miedo con estar atento-Pin-Pan

Az como siempre estaba de metiche y vio una cosa gelatinosa que lo asusto y se desmayo, Yugo y Fraler se preocuparon por él y fueron para ver que le paso, vieron a la criatura gelatinosa que lo asusto.

-Az, ¿estás bien?-Yugo

-Vieron eso, Sir Tristepin se encargara de…-Pin-Pan

-Aburrirnos con unos de sus patéticos discursos (Sacando una pócima) ¿donde está?-Fraler

-¿Qué haces?-Evangelyne, cerca de Fraler, para ver a Az

-La encontré, (Saco una pócima y la paso por la nariz de Az, a lo que Az despertó) listo-Fraler

-¿Qué era eso?-Amalia

-Una pócima olfativa, cuando alguien se desmaya, se pasa por la nariz para hacerlo reaccionar-Fraler

-¿Dónde la compraste?-Ruel

-Yo la hice, después de todo soy: Alquimista, Joyero y Sastre-Fraler

-Muchos conocimientos para un Yupuka-Evangelyne, Sarcásticamente, es la primera vez que conoce a un Yupuka, Maduro y Listo, los demás se comportan salvajemente.

-Algo pasa-Fraler

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Amalia

-Esa Fruta, está fresca, no tiene partes podridas por lo que es de una cosecha reciente-Fraler

-¿Todavía habrá gente?-Evangelyne

-No se pero…..-Fraler

Es suelo comenzó a temblar, y de un edificio salieron 3 Minotauros con objetos que robaron, vieron las Ñamzana, se las comenzaron a robar.

-Hey a los aldeanos les costó mucho trabajo reunir esa comida-Yugo

-Ya me adelante-Fraler, corriendo hacia los Minotauros y dándole un golpe al que se robaba las Ñamzana en el estomago mandándolo a volar.

-Buen golpe-Yugo, Fraler levanto el pulgar en señal de victoria, el Minotauro derribado se levanto del golpe, un poco adolorido, muy enojado fue hacia a Fraler enojado.

-Yugo, tu y Ruel encárguense de un Minotauro, Evangelyne, Amalia y Tristepin del tercero-Fraler

-Déjame adivinar tú te encargaras de uno solo-Amalia

-Adivinaste-Fraler, Comenzó a correr en dirección contraria del minotauro.

-Cobarde enfréntalo-Pin-Pan, desenfundo su espada.

-Mira, un mondadientes enorme-Minotauro 2

-No confundas cobardía con estrategia, idiota-Fraler

Amalia con sus poderes amarro al toro a la tierra, Evangelyne le disparo 5 flechas explosivas causándole mucho daño y Tristepin lo finalizo usando su espada arrojándolo lejos.

Yugo tele trasporto a Ruel detrás del Minotauro, y con su pala lo golpeaba, para distraerlo Yugo le tapo los ojos y después de un golpe certero lo mandaron a volar.

Fraler llevo al Minotauro hacia la roca con un rápido movimiento la escalo y cuando llego al tope de lo que podía salto dando una vuelta hacia atrás haciendo que el Minotauro se estrellara con la roca.

-¿Quieres más?-Fraler

-Vas a pagar eso-Minotauro 1

Fraler se paro firmemente, puso las 2 piernas separadas y flexionando las rodillas, pierna izquierda Enfrente y derecha atrás (En Kung Fu se le conoce como Postura de Caballo), el brazo izquierdo lo levanto como si contestara un celular pero con la palma viendo hacia le Minotauro y el puño derecho cargándolo al lado de sus costillas derechas.

-¿Qué haces?-Minotauro 1

-Esperando tu ataque-Fraler

-¿Qué pose de batalla es esa? Ni siquiera tiene espada- Pin-Pan

El Minotauro ataco con su puño izquierdo, Fraler lo desvío con su mano de defensa, y cuando vio un punto sin proteger (El estomago) lo golpeo con su puño derecho.

El Minotauro sintió dolor, volvió a atacar pero con el puño derecho y lo volvió a desviar, pero esta vez Fraler lo pateo en el estomago, aventándolo lejos, sus hermanos fueron por él y decidieron volver pero con su padre para que derrote a los héroes.

-¿Cómo?-Pin-Pan

-A diferencia de ti, yo recibí entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo-Fraler, se iba a ver si se encontraban dañadas esas criaturas

-Salgan, sabemos que están ahi-Fraler

Al decir esto unas criaturas gelatinosas de un color obscuro con sombreros de paja y un listón rojo.

-Gracias por avernos salvado- CG1 (Criatura Gelatinosa)

-¿Qué son esas criaturas?-Yugo

-No estoy seguro de su nombre, pero hay leyendas que hablan de ellas- Ruel

-De nada, es un placer- Pin-Pan, actuando como si lo hubiera hecho todo el.

-Pero si ha sido Fraler que….-Evangelyne, Fraler interrumpió haciéndole seña de que no dijera nada.

-Eres un gran guerrero- CG1, dijo la criaturita agarrando la pierna de Tristepin

-¿Qué paso aquí, porque esos tipos les estaban robando la comida?-Yugo

-Siempre que tienen hambre se la llevan-CG2

-¿No han tratado de conseguir ayuda?-Fraler, muy preocupado por las criaturas, estas negaron con la cabeza

-Pues deberían tienen muchas cosas con las que comerciar con los mercenarios-Ruel

-No, el jefe de nuestra aldea no quiere que los extraños vengan a nuestra aldea, aunque solo había un guerrero de nuestra aldea que nos defendía, pero ya no está con nosotros- Jefe de la Aldea

-Pues si es así, debemos enseñarles a defenderse-Pin-Pan

-De que estás hablando, estas criaturas no pueden defenderse muy bien y quieres que luchen, míralos no tienen la fuerza para levantar un arma-Evangelyne, Enojada por el comentario de Tristepin

-Pero que dices, todos pueden ser guerreros- Pin-Pan, respondió enojado ante la respuesta de su amiga.

-Lo que necesitan es planear y crear trampas para poder, ser más efectivos-Evangelyne

-Que idiota soy, se me olvidaba que estoy hablando con una Ocra-Pin-Pan

-Fraler, ¿Quién tiene razón?-Ruel

-Luego te digo, porque puedo salir lastimado por la respuesta-Fraler

-¿Por qué le preguntas?-Amalia

-Fraler, es un poco más inteligente de lo que parece-Ruel

Evangelyne se llevo a Amalia y unas de esas criaturas para enseñarles a hacer trampas, y Tristepin se llevo a Ruel y Yugo para enseñarles a combatir con armas.

-Quede solo, será mejor que vaya a hacer trabajo de vigilancia-Fraler, se fue por toda la aldea a vigilar.

Evangelyne y Amalia.

-Bien, lo primero que deben aprender antes de poner una trampa es la estrategia, deben tener un plan para que el enemigo caiga en la trampa, ya sea llevarlo a ella o predecir donde puede ponerse el enemigo-Evangelyne, había puesto una red de Casería para enseñarles a esas criaturas.

No eran muy listas de hecho eran muy inocentes para pensar en atacar o hacerle daño a otro ser vivo pero ocultaban una habilidad que les sería útil para cualquier defensa.

Cada trampa que ponían esas criaturas la arruinaban, y se dieron por vencidas, pensando que estarían perdidas.

Ruel, Tristepin y Yugo

-Muy bien en las clases de hoy les enseñaremos a defenderse con sus armas-Pin-Pan, las criaturas recibieron unos palos de madera, por X razón y las criaturas comenzaron a golpear los muñecos de practica como les indicaba Tristepin, Yugo un poco aburrido fue a explorar el pueblo.

-Este lugar es muy bonito-Yugo.

Yugo vio a Fraler sentado, vigilando y se acerco para poder sacar un poco.

-Fraler, ¿Sabes porque Evangelyne y Tristepin, se pelean más?-Yugo

Evangelyne y Amalia resignadas fueron a buscar a sus amigos y oyeron a sus amigos platicar, así que se escondieron detrás de una pared oyendo la plática.

-Veras yugo como notaras Evangelyne y Tristepin son diferentes, Evangelyne usa el cerebro y la estrategia, Tristepin usa la Fuerza y destreza con armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, no se pondrán de acuerdo-Fraler

-¿de que lado estas?-Yugo

-En esta situación ambos tienen razón, pero defienden tanto su punto de vista que no se podrán de acuerdo-Fraler

-¿Porque?-Yugo

-Los aldeanos deben aprender a defenderse físicamente, pero también deben de pensar y ser estrategas de trampas, todos los aldeanos son como un gran guerrero, deben aprender a ser inteligentes y rudos, solo haci podrán prevalecer-Fraler

-Me gustan mucho tus puntos de vista, son únicos y geniales, siempre mayormente tienen la solución a muchos de nuestros problemas-Yugo

-Gracias-Fraler

Evangelyne sabía que Fraler tenía razón sin importar por donde lo mirara ella sabía que el tenía razón.

Con el plan y estrategia en acción, los Minotauros volvieron pero con su padre, Yugo, Ruel y Tristepin estaban protegiendo las casas, mientras Amalia y Evangelyne estaban preparadas para activar las trampas.

-llegaron-Fraler

Los 3 minotauros llegaron con su padre para que les ayudara a enfrentar a estos guerreros.

-Evangelyne, Amalia, vayan al bosque, Yugo, Ruel, Tristepin protejan a los aldeanos- Fraler.

-¿Quién eres tu para…..?-Pin-Pan, volteo para ver como reaccionarían sus amigos, todos obedecieron.

un Minotauro se fue por Amalia y Eva, otro por Ruel y Tristepin, el Padre y ultimo Minotauro fueron por Yugo y Fraler

Amalia y Evangelyne

-Chicos, activen la trampa cuando les diga…3 (El Minotauro está llegando hacia ellas)…2 (El Minotauro está a 2 pasos de la trampa)… 1 (llego a la trampa)… Ahora-Evangelyne, las criaturas arruinaron la trampa al no activarla.

-Pero, ¿Qué Rayos?- Amalia, Toda furica.

El Minotauro descubrió a las 2 guerreras, con un fuerte pisotón, las levanto en el aire, poniéndolas en la trampa. Las criaturas por mensas (para no entrar en palabras fuertes) activaron la trampa atrapando a Eva y Amalia.

Tristepin y Ruel

Tristepin lo estaba golpeando con presión, sin ningún resultado, Ruel lo atacaba con su pala, también sin ningún resultado.

Yugo y Fraler

-Yugo, ayuda a Tristepin y Ruel, después ve por Amalia y Eva-Fraler, Desviando golpe tras golpe de los Minotauros.

-Si, voy- Yugo, corrió junto con Az para llegar con sus amigos.

Tan pronto como se fue El Minotauro Padre, lanzo una combinación de golpes Izquierda, Derecha, Unper Cut, mientras Fraler evadía los golpes el Minotauro hijo llego por atrás sujetándolo de los brazos.

-(Quejandose) Tramposo….Ohhh (Recibió un golpe)-Fraler, fue levantado y colgado desde sus brazos, mientras el Minotauro padre lo golpeaba con su combinación de golpes de boxeador.

Mientras el Padre le propinaba una paliza a Fraler, Yugo Reunió a sus amigos en el bosque para sacar a sus amigas de la trampa.

-Gracias, ¿Dónde está Fraler?-Evangelyne

-Se está enfrentando al Minotauro hijo y al padre-Yugo

-No dejaremos que se quede con todo-Pin-Pan

Los héroes fueron a ayudar a su amigo, cuando llegaron vieron un escenario muy violento, los hijos del Minotauro estaban golpeándolo uno por uno en un orden, Golpe Derecho, terminaban los 3, Golpe Izquierdo después de 3 series de Golpes, el padre agarro a Fraler y lo arrojo contra el suelo.

-FRALER!-Yugo y Evangelyne, Corrieron hacia Fraler.

Fraler se levanto, con sangre brotando de la frente y con una gran sonrisa.

-Como mi héroe, "No importa cuántas veces me derribes, yo siempre me levantare"-Fraler (Ya saben cual héroe hace eso)

Cuando llegaron los amigos de Fraler, se pusieron en pose de batalla y de la nada, hicieron un trabajo en equipo supremo.

Yugo los llevo al cielo con sus portales, Amalia levanto las dianas y agarro a los Minotauros en el aire, Ruel con una técnica que le permite lanzar rocas, y Evangelyne con sus flechas los golpeaban en el aire, y para finalizar, Tristepin y Fraler los mandaron a volar con Presión.

Pero volvieron, y aunque trataron de aplastar a las criaturas por que los estaban golpeando, digamos que no podían destruirlas (Cuando lo intentaban se regeneraban), se aburrieron y decidieron ya no volver.

Con los Minotauros fuera, las pequeñas criaturas habían recuperado la paz, y se podían defender sin su héroe, curaron a Fraler de sus heridas y los héroes se fueron.

Como siempre Fraler y Evangelyne se quedaron atrás para platicar.

-Así, que Evangelyne…esta batalla nos….ayudo mucho como equipo para aprender a trabajar juntos, ¿Crees que Ogres y Nox los destruirán?-Fraler

-No lose, pero, es como tu dijiste, no lo harán si los detenemos antes-Evangelyne (Dándole una sonrisa a Fraler)

Inicio POV Cesar / Fraler

-No se porque, pero, cada vez que Eva me ve siento algo cálido en mi pecho, que será, honestamente es la primera vez que me pasa.—Fraler

Fin POV Cesar / Fraler

Inicio POV Evangelyne

-Fraler, cuando me vez y me sonríes, mi corazón late muy rápido, ¿Estaré enferma?-Evangelyne

Fin POV Evangelyne

Fin

Espero les guste, enserio, Lo siento por la tardanza

Hora de contestar Reviews de Invitados

_OverLord:1 buen Fic_

_2 enserio eva? Te ganaras el odio de mucho_

_3 cuando viene el siguiente cap_

_4 enserio eva?!_

_5 puedo estar en tu fic_

_6 piedo siiiii jeje si _

_**Respuesta:**_

_**1.- Gracias n.n**_

_**2.- Pues no deberían odiarlo, después de todo es un Fanfic, y para eso están para crear historias fuera de lo original, incluso antes de poner mi personaje como pareja de Eva (Porque no sabia como hacerlo) el fic mostraba Amor entre Eva y Fraler, a nadie le molestaba.**_

_**3.- es difícil, tengo otros Fic de los cuales encargarme, pero siempre habrá Teletransportandome a Wakfu mientras mi personaje este en Wakfu, pero con el tiempo en 1 mes o 5 semanas (Con suerte)**_

_**4.- Si, enserio a mi me gusta mucho Eva.**_

_**5.- Si, si puedes.**_

_**6.- Ya te dije que si, dime que especie y aspecto quieres, después te añado en el Fic.**_

_**Pueden participar solo díganme y los pongo Máximo en 1 episodio, lo siento u.u pero puede haber gente que quiera participa y quiero que todos se animen n.n.**_

Hare algo especial.

A las primeras 5 que me envien sus personajes seran personajes ocacionales, apereceran debes en cuando en la aventura de nuestros heroes:

1.-

Dueño: Runicus

Nombre: Slasher

Raza: Scram

Traje: Van Helsing guantes con puntas de metal y zapatos con una calavera de plata

Genero: Masculino

Perosonalidad: es algo infantil asta medio loco generalmente es depreocupad hace constante referencias a otras dimenciones tiene una gran resistencia al dolor aste puede reirse a carcajadas y tiene 4 vozes dentro de su cabeza (Bondad, Maldad, Locura y Lujuria) siempre habla con ellas y aveces cuando el odio la ira y/o sed de sangre lo dominan Maldad toma control de el y las cosas se pone muy feas.

2.-

Dueño: Luck-Lugia

Nombre: Chrono

Especie: xelor

Traje: armadura común de xelors, pero oxidada y vendajes sucios

Genero: Masculino

Personalidad: como a vivido tantos años encerrado en un antiguo templo xelor, no es muy sociable, además, no entiende los chistes, el sarcasmo o la ironía, y le molesta que desperdicien el tiempo.

3.-

Dueño: LaTigressa

Nombre: Tigrya Arc.

Especie: Mitad Yopuka y mitad Ocra

Genero: Femenina.

Traje: Su ropa pues una camisa manga corta blanca,lleva una chaqueta azul oscura,pantalones verdes,un cinturón en la cintura que llevaría su arco, una espada en la espalda,unas botas cortas de color marrón oscuro, luego su piel es un poco morena,ojos azules,cabellos castaños con las puntas de amarillo,tiene una cicatriz que va de la frente y pasa del ojo a la mejilla.

Personalidad: Su personalidad es amable, cariñosa,a veces tozuda,pero siempre piensa antes de atacar,le gusta luchar,le gusta pensar siempre en lo positivo,detesta a los engreídos y orgullosos.

4.-

Dueño: Niko Cross.

Nombre: Nicolas Cross

Especie: Feca.

Genero: Masculino

Traje: (Ropa de Wakfu) Pantalones verdes, Remera Gris Claro, Color de Piel Normal (Feca), Cinturon color Negro, el collar blanco y negro, lleva un baston como arma.

Personalidad: Seria pero Noble como la de un caballero.

5.-


	6. Vampiro

Teletransportandome a Wakfu

Wakfu Fanfic

La historia de este Fanfic es solo eso una historia.

No soy, ni dueño, ni creador de Wakfu.

En este tiempo ausente decidi cambiar un poco el modo de escribir esta historia.

Slasher es el único en oir sus propias voces.

Chrono es un Xelor Elegido por el Dragon para proteger a Yugo

Trigya Arc es mitad Ocra y Yupuka por lo que será un poco impredescible.

Aun quedan 2 espacios entre los otros heroes

[Pensamiento]

Fraler: Hablando

Fraler :acción rápida **Tecnica**:

Capitulo 6.- Vampiro.

Vemos a una Joven Evangelyne con una falda y guantes típicos de un Ocra femenino y una blusa Rosa, un peinado un poco corto llegándole a los hombros frente a un probador pareciera ser un arbol junto a 4 Sadida femeninas y un masculino (el que sesupone creo que es hombre no se si lo es porque tiene una voz algo dudosa), los 5 sirvientes parecían estar esperando a alguien y la joven Evangelyne se notaba nerviosa.

Amalia: Es mi nuevo vestido, y lo he diseñado yo misma, (Saliendo del probador con una falda larga hecha de hojas y unas flores rosas, una camisa blanca sin mangas y un sombrero con combinaciones de plantas) Tachan….. ¿y bien que tal estoy?

Evangelyne: eh….

Sirviente 1: Magnifica si eso es….

Evangelyne: [Era mi primer dia como dama de compañía y no sabía que decir]

Volviendo a la realidad

Yugo: ¿Qué paso?

Fraler: Algo vergonzoso seguro.

Amalia: Si

Evangelyne: Se reiran de pronto le dije que parecía un jalato, claro no me hiso ni caso y se lo ponía siempre durante meses todo el mundo le decía princesa jalato.

Yugo (Riendo): Princesa Jalato, jajajaja

Fraler: Bueno al menos fuiste honesta jajajaja

Evangelyne: Si jajaja.

Amalia: le tenia que haberle dicho a mi padre que encerara a todos en el calabozo.

Continuaron Riendo, en otro lado buscando a yugo 5 figuras estaban perdidas.

Chrono: (había un Xelor (Wakfu) con una armadura común de xelors, pero oxidada y vendajes sucios) Los bosques son peligrosos si no sabes como moverte entre ellos, pero los ocras son expertos guardabosques, tienes algún consejo para darnos? (voltea a ver a Tigrya Arc)

Tigrya Arc: (La Yupuka / Ocra vestia una camisa manga corta blanca,lleva una chaqueta azul oscura, pantalones verdes, un cinturón en la cintura que llevaría su arco lleva una espada en la espalda, unas botas cortas de color marrón oscuro, luego su piel es un poco morena, ojos azules, cabellos castaños con las puntas de amarillo, tiene una cicatriz que va de la frente y pasa del ojo a la mejilla.) Necesitas estar atento, un ocra nunca se fiara de lo que tiene a su alrededor y menos en un bosque, debemos ir con cuidado. Además de que para entrar en un bosque y salir vivos de ellos deberemos ir de día y no de noche, de noche es la peor idea que se le podría ocurrir a alguien.

(Personalidad Lujuria: lindura déjanos trabajar nosotros somos especialistas.)  
Slasher: (Scram Vestimenta: Van Helsing guantes con puntas de metal y zapatos con una calavera de plata) no te escucha (luego se dirige a Tigrya) escucha soy un Sram la oscuridad y las sombras son lo mio y además ¿que tan peligroso puede ser?

Tigrya: Un bosque, es muy peligroso, porque no sabes que hay adentro, si hay bestias peligrosas o inofensivas, pero no te engañe eso es solo para que caigas en sus trampas, lo que te ayudara es tus instintos, bueno si dejas a los Yopukas ellos no piensan en casi nada y eso que me respecta a mi también, pero bueno lo que importante es que nunca nos separemos o podríamos ya irnos al otro barrio.

Chrono: si eres tan capaz, haznos el favor de guiarnos (cruzándose de brazos)

Slasher: no problema si pude sobrevivir en un bosque infestado de zombies puedo hacer esto (su voz se vuelve mas grave y con tono heroico) seguidme mis camaradas yo los mantendré "relativamente" vivos (y empieza a marchar hacia el bosque).

Chrono: [¿relativamente?](solo niega un poco con la cabeza)Esta bien, te seguimos

Tigrya: Vale, pero con cuidado y no bajemos la guardia to puede ser un paseo tranquilo de rosas o un camino puntiagudo con peligros encima (se pone en marcha detrás de Slasher y está preparada con su espada)

Los 5 (ahora 3, FALTAN 2) se dispusieron a seguir a Slasher para que los guiara fuera del bosque

Con Yugo y sus amigos.

Su viaje los llevo a lo que parecía ser un cañon con una nube morada y siniestra y el camino los llevaba a lo que parecía ser una ciudad.

Yugo: ¿Seguro que debemos cruzar por aquí para ir a la isla de Oma?.

Pin-Pan: Según el mapa debemos cruzar ese pueblo….este…se llama….El burgo de 4 partas.

Mapa: es inevitable pasar por este burgo pero tiene mucha vida jijiji.

Fraler: Algo me dice que ese mapa nos estará troleando.

Ruel (Sarcasmo): ¿Tu crees?.

Amalia: Vida: La naturaleza esta muerta aquí, es como si unas tinieblas llegaran a este pueblo.

Ruel levanto un pescado de sabe donde y se lo comio.

Fraler: ¿De donde sacaste ese pescado?

Ruel: No se y Amalia que buen ojo (El aliento apestoso llego a Amalia)

Amalia: Wuak…Tu viejo Bwork ¿podrías no echarme todo el aliento en la cara?.

Y con esto se dispusieron a entrar al pueblo.

Yugo: Quizás podamos comer y descansar.

Fraler: Quizás.

Evangelyne: No se parece muerto aquí, pero si lo hay no espero un descanso eterno.

Amalia: ¿Habrá alguien en este pueblo?

Pin-Pan: Habrá que encontrar una buena posada que tengo mucha hambre.

Fraler: Si es que la hay o haya alguien que nos atienda.

Yugo: ¿A que te refieres?

Fraler: Siento que ya eh estado pero no se porque o quizás me estoy volviendo loco.

Evangelyne: Oh genial ahora tendremos 2 idiotas en el grupo.

Yugo: jajaja.

Fraler: Yo también te quiero.

Yugo: jaja tan rápido y entran a eso.

Pin-Pan: Fraler no le coquetees a Eva y busca donde comer.

Evangelyne: No estarían así si no se hubieran comido todo el primer día.

Fraler: Que Glotones son.

Amalia: Yo no he podido comer mucho.

Fraler: Yugo, Tristepin, pónganse a dieta para que podamos comer todos.

Yugo: No.

Evangelyne: Háganle caso que en algún momento se pondrán gordos.

Tristepin: No lo creo ya que soy un gran héroe.

Fraler (Susurando a todos menos a Pin-Pam): Un héroe decrepito.

Todos: Jajajaja

Pin-Pan: ¿Qué de que se ríen?

Caminaron por un buen rato hasta que al fin encontraron una posada.

Pin-Pan: Al fin una posada.

Fraler: ¿Alguien más ve algo raro en este pueblo?

Amalia: Si, da mucho miedo.

Fraler: Aparte….

Ruel: ¿Qué pasa Fraler?

Fraler: No se Ruel es solo instinto creo.

Los 6 heroes entraron a la posada.

Pin-Pan: Abre la casa soy Sir Tristepin salvador del mundo me acompañan mis aventureros compañeros hambrientos y pedimos algo de comida.

Todos observaron adentro de la posada y se sorprendieron al ver

Fraler: Este….parece que…..la comida no es…..muy buena.

Ruel: Creo que tienes razón Fraler, propongo que salgamos rápido de aquí.

Yugo: (Gruñido de estomago)

Fraler: Yugo calla tu estomago.

Yugo: Jaja lo siento pero creo que mi estomago no esta de acuerdo con la idea de Ruel me muero de hambre.

Fraler: Parece que debemos comer aquí.

Ruel: Ja como decía mi padre a falta de pan, cuentas con las tortas.

Amalia: Bueno ya que estamos aquí podemos probar la gastronomía local.

Fraler: Que refinada.

Amalia: Que esperabas soy una princesa.

Comenzaron a bajar por la escalera y pasaron frente a un espejo extraño.

Amalia se miro al espejo se sonrio a si misma y volvió a caminar atrás de ella estaban los demás, a Evangelyne le entro curiosidad y se miro al espejo, noto algo raro, al igual que Fraler.

Fraler: mis compañeros de la escuela tienen razón soy Feo.

Evangelyne: No es verdad.

Fraler: Gracias (Dedicándole una sonrisa)

Tristepin algo celoso le hiso orejas de conejo a Evangelyne.

Lugar: Desconocido.

Habia 2 personas observando atreves del espejo.

¿?: La necesito a ella Tráemela vampiro.

¿?: Lo que quieras amada mia tus deseos son mis ordenes.

Tristepin embarro un moco en el espejo.

Los 6 heroes se sentaron en una mesa y les trajeron la comida, se veía asquerosa.

Fraler: Guau, No sabia que se podía ver la pestilencia hasta ahora.

Yugo: Yo tampoco.

Evangelyne: No gracias.

Amalia: Prefiero remojarme en el barro que a comer eso.

Ruel: El pez que me comi en el camino era mejor que esto.

Fraler: Yo no aguanto, tendre que comerlo.

Evangelyne: Fraler, no lo hagas.

Amalia: No sabemos que contiene.

Yugo: No lo comas te moriras joven.

Fraler tomo una cuchara y comenzó a comer la comida.

Fraler: (Se detuvo a respirar) Que asco (Continuo comiendo el plato y termino)

Yugo: Si te sabia tan asqueroso ¿Por qué lo comiste?

Fraler: Mejor que a tener el estomago vacio.

Evangelyne: Luego de ver ese horrible momento debemos ir a las habitaciones a descansar.

Amalia: ¿Nos quedaremos aquí?.

Comenzó una tormenta haciendo que todos fueran a ver las habitaciones, cuando los hombres llegaron a la suya Yugo se quito la camisa y comenzó a saltar en la cama.

Yugo: Al fin ya estaba harto de comenzar a dormir en el suelo.

Ruel: Baja de ahí que esa cama es mía tu dormirás ahí. (Señalo a la alfombra)

Ruel: Gracias amigo. (Salto a la cama acostandose)

Pin-Pan: No te preocupes Yugo puedes dormir conmigo, no quiero que mueras asfixiado por los pues de Ruel.

Fraler: Jaja

Ruel: Jovencitos mas respeto.

Fraler: Si tu no nos lo das, no esperes recibirlo.

Pin-Pan: Jajaja Cierto.

Yugo: Ok, Tristepin pero tengo mucha hambre.

Pin-Pan: Yo también mi estomago esta rugiendo.

Fraler: Debieron haber comido y no dejármelo todo ami.

Yugo: Cierto.

Fraler: mm…..Creo que tengo algo en mi mochila.

Pin-Pan: ¿En serio?

Fraler: Si dejame revisar.

Fraler se puso a revisar su mochila y encontró 6 panes de harina, 6 Ñamzanas y 10 botellas de agua.

Fraler: Si, tomen uno para cada uno.

Yugo, Pin-Pan y Ruel comenzaron a comer.

Yugo: Gracias Fraler.

Pin-Pan: nos has salvado.

Ruel: Cierto.

Fraler: de nada ahora les llevare esta comida a Eva y Amalia.

Llego al cuarto de las chicas y golpeo la puerta para que oyeran, Evangelyne abre y Fraler les entrega la poca comida que tiene, ambas le agradecen y Fraler volvió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y observo a Yugo y Tristepin peleando con Ruel porque estaba comiendo mejor comida, Fraler trataba de separarlos, y los ruidos de la pelea llegaban a la habitación de las chicas, que discutían por que Evangelyne les conto una historia sin consentimiento de Amalia, después se fueron a dormir.

En las Afueras del pueblo.

Slasher guio a sus 4 amigos a el pueblo "4 Patas", Chrono al Sentir una Energia Obscura los detiene.

Chrono: este pueblo es peligroso, siento la energía oscura de un ser peligroso en este pueblo.

Tigrya: Quien puede ser ese ser tan peligroso Chrono?

Chrono: La leyenda cuenta que el tiene la capacidad de absorber la sombra de sus enemigos para convertirlos en ghouls, seres sin conciencia al servisio de su amo.

Slasher: mm... me suena a zombi vudú ¿entonces que vamos a hacer?  
[Maldad: imagina lo queríamos con semejante poder debe ser nuestro]  
(Posdata: la voz de maldad es demoniaca)

Chrono: debemos movernos entre las sombras, mientras nadie nos vea, estaremos bien.

Tigrya: Vamos por aquí, estaremos justo en las sombras, si somos sigilosos y no hacemos movimientos bruscos no sabrán que hemos pasado.

Se comenzaron a ir y Chrono en forma seria volteo hacia el castillo y se puso a pensar unas cosa, ignorándolo siguio a sus amigos y los 5 protectores se fueron por otro lado esperando que nada malo pasara.

Pueblo de 4 Patas

El vampiro los vigilaba y buscaba a Evangelyne, mientras los chicos dormían, el vampiro se movía por los espejos que llegaban a la habitación, así de la nada se oyó que Amalia grito haciendo que Yugo y Fraler salieran de sus camas y Tristepin salió unos segundos después, cuando se asomaron por la puerta vieron a Amalia y Evangelyne siendo secuestradas por unas criaturas.

Fraler: Eva, Amalia (Salio corriendo y comenzó a golpear unas criaturas)

Evangelyne y Amalia se liberaron y encargaron del resto de las criaturas que las atraparon.

Amalia (Enojada): Gracias por la ayuda Chicos, ahora (Asustada) ocúpense de esos y nosotras volvemos a la cama.

Las Criaturas se detuvieron y de la ventana apareció un sujeto con una capa negra por fuera, morada por dentro unos pantalones y camisa Morada a unos 10 centimetros arriba y debajo de la cintura habia algo parecido a unos colmillos y llevaba un cinturón verde, parecía una boca, era de piel blanca y un pelo parecido a las alas de un murciélago.

¿?: Soy el Conde Vampiro, señor de "4 Patas" bienvenidos a mi hotel.

Fraler: Genial, lo que nos faltaba un Dracula, ahora que sigue un ¿Hombre Lobo?

Yugo: o un Frakenstein.

Vampiro (Enojado): ¿Se burlan de mi?

Fraler: Si

El vampiro hizo un hechizo extraño con sus ojos, haciendo que Evangelyne actuara extraña, y camino hacia el vampiro.

Fraler: Eva, ¿Qué paso?

Yugo: No se.

El vampiro uso su anillo absorbiéndole la sombra y desmayándola.

Amalia: Déjala en paz sucio pervertido.

Fraler y Pin-Pan: Sueltala.

El vampiro volvió a usar el anillo, Fraler logro esquivarlo, pero no Tristepin extrañamente no funciono en el.

Fraler: Tenemos que rescatarla.

Yugo: ¿Como?

Pin-Pan: Tranquilos tengo un plan.

Fraler: ¿Derrotarlos?

Pin-Pan: Si, ¿Cómo supiste?

Fraler: Pensamos lo mismo.

Los 4 lograron derrotar a los zombis o no se que sean esas cosas, y despertaron a Ruel.

Fraler: Ruel, ¿Dónde estabas?

Ruel: Descansando.

Amalia: No es tiempo para eso, debemos rescatar a Evangelyne.

Yugo: Son demasiados, debemos derrotarlos para salir.

Los 5 héroes comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras del segundo piso mientras derrotaban a las criatuas.

Ruel: (Golpeando con la pala a una criatura) Toma, monstruo.

Fraler: (Pateando a una criatura) Aléjate acosador

Ruel: (Golpeando A Tristepin) Toma eso!

Pin-Pan: (Quejándose del dolor) Ruel, soy yo.

Ruel: Perdón es que estas tan feo que te confundí con una de esas criaturas.

Afuera de la posada, vieron como la capa del Vampiro volaba con el viento y llevaba a Evangelyne consigo hasta el último piso del castillo.

Fraler: ¿Qué tan lejos estara?

Ruel: No lo se, pero creo que debemos correr.

Fraler: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Yugo: Creo que por ellos (Mirando a las criaturas)

Todos voltearon a ver que la calle se lleno de esas criaturas que los miraban.

Fraler: ok, no encuentro otra buena razón.

Pin-Pan: Yo Tampoco.

Ruel: ¡CORRAN!

Todos salieron corriendo las criaturas les seguían el paso, cada vez más cerca del castillo.

Fraler: Corran mas rápido.

Yugo: ESO TRATAMOS.

Ruel: (Adelantandose)AHHH

Fraler: Eso llamo velocidad.

Pin-Pan: Tan viejo y corre tan rápido.

Los aventureros llegaron a la entrada del castillo, notaron que las criaturas esas no los seguían, por lo que decidieron aprovechar para llegar hacia el Vampiro, aunque fueron hace diados por otras criaturas, Tristepin se quedo para combatirlas.

En la sala del Vampiro.

Fraler: Hey Vampiro, sal.

Fraler :**ESPADA DIVINA **hacia el vampiro:

Vampiro :**VIENTO SOMBRIO**:

El Vampiro para evitar pleitos y problemas decidió usar su anillo, pero Tristepin llego a tiempo para interponerse a la absorción de la Sombra.

Fraler: ¿Por qué tardaste?

Pin-Pan: Estaba ocupado.

Vampiro: (Furico porque la absorción de Sombras no funciono) ¡¿Por qué no funciono?!

Anillo: No lo se.

Pin-Pan: Es un guardian como yo.

Rublax: Hola vieja amiga.

Anillo: Oh Rublax, parece que nos encontramos.

Rublax: Lamento presentarme con un Guardián Idiota.

Pin-Pan: Oye.

Anillo: No hay problema, este tipo se enamoro de mi, y ahora lo controlo, gracias a su ayuda obtendré un cuerpo nuevo.

Fraler: No si lo impedimos (Fraler salto y metió una patada, a lo que el Vampiro respondió con un Golpe, Fraler se agacho y respondió con un Gancho derecho en el Mentón)

Vampiro: Idiota (Metiendo una patada derecha, Fraler se agacho y haciendo una patada baja giratoria de reversa(Hacer una patada girando sobre el propio eje del cuerpo y el pie tiene que estar arras de piso, para cuando un atacante mete una patada, tu al momento de agacharte, haces la patada y lo derribas))

Vampiro: Olvidaste que puedo volar.

Fraler: No solo quería distraerte para eso….

Yugo: (Usando sus portales le metió un golpe en el estomago)

Amalia: Toma esto (Usando sus semillas logro crear una planta con la que latigueo al Vampiro)

Ruel: Vamos (Le metió un palazo al Vampiro)

Fraler: Yugo, ayudame a Quitarle el anillo.

Con gran esfuerzo lograron quitarle el anillo y el pueblo volvió a la paz.

El conde estaba tan agradecido con los héroes, que para de una forma estúpida sin que nadie se lo pidió les conto su historia y de cómo fue conquistado por las dulces palabras del anillo y como agradecimiento les puso un gran banquete que a los héroes focino.

Fraler: Que rica comida.

Yugo: Si.

Evangelyne: Pin-Pan, comes como cerdo.

Fraler: es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

Evangelyne: Me alegra estar de vuelta.

Los aventureros comieron la cena de compensación deliciosa, mientras los guardianes de Yugo, Seguian otro camino buscando a Yugo, cuando Chrono se dio cuenta que el Wakfu de Yugo aviso a los demás, y se devolvieron a 4 patas, ¿Qué tanto les espera a los aventureros?.

Fin


	7. Salvando a Amalia (Preview)

Anuncios de los Episodios del Fic:

Halo Revolucion Humana-Capitulo 2 Temporada 2 Proceso Total: 30%

Halo Revolucion Humana-Capitulo 3 Temporada 2 Proceso Total: 60%

(Hubo un error con Revolucion Humana y termine iniciando el 3 y no el 2 hacia que cuando termine e lo volvere a subir)

Te Amo Lucy West-Capitulo 6 Proceso Total: 60%

CreepyDecks (En Reconstruccion)

Inazuma Pokemon-Capitulo 8 YA ESTA, Capitulo 9 Proceso Total: 2%

Teletrasportandome a Wakfu- Capitulo 7 Proceso Total: 00%

El Muro (Naruto x Sword Art Online II)-Ya esta el CAPITULO 9

Capitulo 11 Proceso Total: 40% (YA ESTA AL FIN EL 10)

Capitulo 12: Proceso Total: 10%

Tiempo Corrompido Capitulo 4: 50% (Ya esta el 3)

Apocalipsis Zombie (Multi - Crossover de Varias peliculas y series de Zombies) : 25%

Nuevos Fics

Los Vengadores Z-Capitulo 1 Proceso Total: 60%

Dragon Ball Z: Hola Naruto!-Capitulo 1 Proceso Total 20%

Esten Atentos a Cambios y a la subida del Episodio Real n.n: GENTE SE SUSPENDEN TEMPORALMENTE TODOS LOS FICS, VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII y con nuevas ideas que nos veneficiaran a todos n.n


	8. Atencion Anuncio (No es de Cancelacion)

Para LaTigressa, luck-lugia, Runicus

No tengo mucho tiempo, durante estos meses la universidad consumio mi tiempo para todo, y digo TODO, ademas no tengo internet.

Pero he adelantado varias partesillas del Fic por lo que en cualquier momento lo volvere a escribir, atentos TODOS!

NOTA: Estoy en Cafe internet


End file.
